What If
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Spencer and Aria get into an argument, but what happens when Aria's insecurities come into light? *Suck at summaries, even my teacher says so*


**My first Sparia story...I remember when I started writing this. I didn't think I would ever finish it because I didn't know how to end it. I think I did pretty decent on the ending, actually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. If I did, Emily's parents would've taken her being gay a lot better, one of the girls would be A, and Sparia would've been canon.**

'Oh, come on Aria! He used you! He used all of us! All for some stupid book!' Spencer yelled, angry that Aria was being stupid enough to actually consider going back to Ezra.

'Why do you even care, Spencer? It's not like my love life is any of your business anyway.' Aria's voice came out cold and coated in venom.

A few months ago, Spencer had felt differently about her best friend. She didn't know what changed her feelings, exactly, but she knew she saw Aria as more than a friend. The fact that Aria was even considering getting back together with Ezra made Spencer feel a mix of emotions; ranging from anger to jealousy to sadness.

Aria on the other hand was a little scared by Spencer's outburst. Ezra was the only person she'd ever felt actually loved her. He was the only love she'd ever known and she was scared that she'd never find love again if she lost him.

Each girl thought about her current situation. Spencer's thoughts made her sigh angrily and look at the smaller brunette in front of her. Aria's thoughts scared her. So much so, she started shaking and tears welled p in her eyes. When Spencer snapped out of her inner conflicting emotions long enough to actually SEE the smaller girl in front of her, all of her emotions were replaced with overwhelming guilt.

'Hey. I'm sorry...you're right. Your love life is really none of my business.' Spencer said, walking over and hugging Aria.

Aria clung onto Spencer and sobbed quietly. After a few moments, when Aria's sobs turned into a few tears, she looked up at Spencer. 'There's no need to apologize...I guess I'm just scared...'

'Of what?' Spencer pulled back just enough to look Aria in the eyes.

Aria heard the concern in Spencer's voice and smiled slightly. 'Ezra's the only person who's ever loved me...what if I leave him and no one ever loves me again?'

Spencer pulled Aria close again. 'That's what you're worried about? Aria, of course someone's gonna love you.'

'Name one person.' Aria challenged.

She was sure Aria could feel her heart racing so Spencer figured it was now or never. 'Me.'

Spencer said it in such a whisper, Aria couldn't be a hundred percent sure she'd heard her right. 'What?'

'I said me.' Spencer repeated, backing out of their embrace and taking a step back.

The look of shock on Aria's face made Spencer want to laugh, but she knew Aria would think she was joking if she did. After a silence that stretched on for what seemed like years, Aria finally spoke up.

'Are you being serious, Spence?' Aria asked, looking at the taller brunette hesitantly.

'I've never been more serious about anything in my life.' Spencer answered, her tone portraying nothing but honesty.

After another few moments, Aria sighed. 'One kiss.'

The silence was so deafening, Spencer almost hadn't heard her. Looking at Aria, she could tell the other girl wasn't completely sure. 'Seriously, Ar?'

Aria nodded and looked down at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Spencer got closer and tilted her head up. Slowly moving closer, she stopped when they were less than an inch apart.

'Last chance to change your mind.' Spencer breathed.

Spencer's breath on her lips caused Aria to shiver slightly. She just shook her head and looked at Spencer.

Aria's half lidded eyes were so cute, Spencer had to fight a giggle. She closed the distance and lightly brushed Aria's lips with her own. Lightly tugging the smaller brunette's lower lip with her teeth, the taller brunette pulled back.

Aria stood there, shocked. Of all the times Ezra had kissed her, none of them had ever felt like that. And Aria was pretty sure that didn't even qualify as an actual kiss.

Spencer looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight. 'I better go, Ar. It's pretty late.'

As Spencer was walking out, Aria wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist. 'Even more reason to stay here tonight. You can't honestly say you WANT to go home, right?'

Spencer chuckled and turned in Aria's arms. 'What ever gave you that idea?' She asks sarcastically.

Aria laughed and then bit her lip, thinking about her next move. Finally, she reached up and kissed Spencer gently. 'You can borrow some of my pajamas. Let's get ready for bed.'

Spencer smiled and kissed Aria one more time before they put on some pajamas, brushed their teeth, and got into Aria's bed. Aria curled up against Spencer, the taller girl's arms around her. They slept the night away, each loving the feeling of being close to the other.

**A/N: So sorry about the alternating points of view, it just kinda happened like that. When I start writing, my stories take on a life of their own. Before my brain can comprehend what I've written, it's there and 99.9% of the time it works perfectly with the story. Favorite and review if you'd like, it's really up to you.**


End file.
